Shopping Fun
by Tropicallight
Summary: While finding something for Daisy in Viridian city Misty came across her old bestie... What this reunion can result in? peep in to know more... Pokeshipping...


**A/N- So Hey guys! What's up? So, few of you know me as I reviewed to most of Pokeshipping and Contestshipping stories. This time I'm trying to write my own Pokemon story. I have written one but have deleted that because I'm not satisfied with that. I don't want to remember that. *cringes***

 **Hope you'll read and review and favourite too.**

 _ **Italics-**_ **Thoughts**

 **Age-**

 **Ash: 15 years**

 **Misty: 15 years**

 **Disclaimer- I wish I could own Pokemon! But sadly I don't.**

 **Edited by me on 2 December 2015**

Misty Pov-

" _Great. This day is going to be wasted too like all other days but I really hope I'd find something useful here"_

Misty Waterflower...the Cerulean gym leader... water type Pokemon lover was currently in Viridian city. She was trying to find something useful which she can gift to her eldest sister Daisy as her birthday was coming soon. She found a Pokemart and entered inside it.

" _Hmm, where to start?"_ She started looking here and there. She spotted few sections but she don't know from where to start. _"I don't know what Daisy would like? I bet she would like any frilly dresses I'd give to her or maybe I could pack Tracey in a wrapping paper. I'm pretty sure Daisy would_ _love that"_ She laughed thinking that.

She entered into women's section. She could see lots of dresses, some with frills, laces and ribbons. Some were simply beautiful.

"Okay, I think I need help" She muttered to herself before releasing her baby Pokemon Azurill.

"Azu Azurill" Azurill chirped.

"So, Azurill, you know that we are here to find Daisy a present. Would you like to help me?" Misty asked Azurill very sweetly.

"Azu!" It nodded a bit more enthusiastically.

"Great! So, shall we start?" Misty cheered along with Azurill.

Both started looking for dresses, bracelets or watches. Misty never loved shopping, she rarely brought something for herself because it was work of her sisters. Though she won't admit it out loud but she liked clothes purchased by her sisters.

She was currently checking on some dresses which were pointed by Azurill, her baby was smart but its choice is little weird.

"Really? This one?" Misty asked sceptically as her Pokemon was holding a blue dress with long blue tail and ears, it looks just like Marill.

"Azurill Azu Azurill Azurill!" (Yeah, see how much beautiful dress I got, I bet your sister would like it!) It said happily.

"No dear, I can't gift this to Daisy. She'd never wear it" Misty frowned, her sister would never _ever_ wear a Marill dress.

"Azu!" Azurill murmured sadly, Misty being a softie when it comes at her Pokemon hugged her baby.

"Aww, Don't be sad baby. I'm sure we will find something beautiful" Misty cooed, She was comforting her Pokemon but suddenly a voice came to their attention.

"You're not helping Pikachu!" A boy whined from the opposite wall.

" _Ash! Isn't this Ash's voice? But what he is doing in Viridian city. Last time I checked he was in Kalos"_ Misty thought to herself, she was feeling kind of funny inside her stomach. _"Gee, What's happening inside my tummy. Am I hungry?"_

She made her way at the source of voice, Azurill was on her heels. Her heart was beating fast, She was excited too but at the same time nervous and angry, nervous because she was thinking whether Ash would _even_ recognise her and angry thinking that he didn't try to contact her.

" _Will Ash able to recognise me. Heck, do he even remember me?"_ She thought bitterly.

She caught the sight of her raven hair best friend who was currently frowning at Pikachu. He was also holding a sunflower printed dress with adorable Pikachu's.

"Hey Ash, long time no see!" Misty put all her worries aside and greeted her long time best friend.

"Arzuill!" Azurill said just like her trainer.

"Pikachu-Pi!" Pikachu jumped in Misty's arms as soon as he saw her. Misty hugged him tightly.

"Aww, I missed you too Pikachu" Misty said while hugging Pikachu tightly to her chest.

But Ash stood frozen. He was surprised in a good way to see Misty there.

" _Wow! she must have grown."_ Ash thought to himself while looking at her. _She is looking pretty cute in her white T-Shirt and jeans_. He felt heat rising to her cheeks. But Misty didn't notice as she was busy in chatting with Pikachu.

"Forgot about me, Eh? Ash commented with a cute little adorable pout when he felt ignored.

"How can someone forget you, Ash?" Misty teased to control her feelings as she knew that Ash's pout was simply adorable. She put Pikachu down.

Misty immediately hugged him. Ash returned the hug too. Misty can feel his arms around her so tightly. But one thought crossed her mind and she broke the hug and slapped on his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ash winced and glared at her.

"Well this was for not calling or writing me, Ketchum" Misty growled, Pikachu and Azurill thought it was safe for them to watch their little drama.

"Oh well, haha sorry for that. I was kind of busy" Ash said sheepishly while rubbing back of her head.

"Busy? Even for your best friend?" She retorted, She was having hard time in controlling her anger.

"No! I mean though I didn't call you but I missed you every day." Ash said quietly but his sentence calmed Misty to some extent.

"Really?"Misty asked in surprised tone, "I wonder why?" she added.

" _Ash really missed me? Maybe he li-"_ Misty was thinking but Ash's voice brought her into real world.

"Of course I did, You're my best friend" Ash stated like this is obvious.

"Oh!" Misty resisted her urge to face palm _, "Me and my weird fantasies"_ she thought.

"So, Ash, What are you doing here? Buying clothes for your girlfriend?" Misty said in her usual teasing tone.

"Do you think my girlfriend would have adult's size" Ash stated playfully while showing Misty the same dress which he was holding.

"Haha, No!" She said sheepishly, "So shopping for Mrs. Ketchum, I guess" Misty guessed.

"Yeah, Mother's day is coming so I want to gift her something" Ash said little happy at the fact that he was going to make his mum happy. He said while putting dress aside.

"So, finally you have grown?" Misty teased.

"Shut Up!" Ash frowned, "What are you doing here?" He asked little confused at her presence there.

"Well, Daisy's birthday is coming. So I have to buy her something" Misty said casually though she was upset because she was not able to find a perfect gift for Daisy.

"Hmm" Ash thought for a moment, "Let's make a deal I'd help you in your shopping if you'd help me" He said little proud of himself.

Misty thought for a moment, "Ok done!" she added "Pikachu and Azurill could help us too" She said while pointing to silent listeners, Ash nodded.

"Pikachu, Azurill would you like to help us in our shopping? Ash asked them little sweetly at which both nodded.

"So, Ash, tell me what kind of clothes your mother like?" Misty didn't wasted time and started asking about Delia's choice.

"What? I didn't get it. What are you trying to say anyway?" Ash asked dumb folded as ever, Misty slapped her forehead.

"I mean does she like girly clothes or normal clothes?" Misty asked little irritatingly.

"Uh, I think she like normal clothes not too much girly" Ash said while thinking, "Why don't you decide. You've met her few times" He added as he was not able to think about her mother's choice.

"Ash, you know what? You're hopeless" Misty sighed, Ash was about to counterattack but she stopped her in between, "Don't say anything" he shut his mouth after listening to her commands.

"So, I think we should all split and start looking for some beautiful dresses. As soon as you guys find something beautiful then inform me." Misty said in her usual bossy tone. Everyone nodded and start searching for dresses.

Ash and Pikachu were together searching. Ash was inspecting one pink apron when Pikachu's voice brought his notice. Ash saw Pikachu was holding something one yellow coloured dress with lots of frills and not to mention the dress was backless certainly not according to Delia's taste.

"Pika?" Pikachu said while bringing that dress close to his trainer.

"No Pikachu, We can't gift this to mom. It is a party dress and I'm sure that mom would never wear this type of dress" Ash sweat dropped while shaking his head.

"Pika" (OK) Pikachu murmured before running back to the place from where he had picked that dress. Ash sighed and continued his work but suddenly.

"Azu?" Azurill chirped holding the dress it had shown to Misty.

"Azurill , I can't gift this to mom, it is weird" Ash could never imagine her mom wearing a dress which looks like Marill.

"Azurill!" (Hmm) After saying this he ran away to put the dress back at its place. It was happy though its dress has rejected, _"Pokemon these days"_

" _Ugh, those two aren't helping me. What can I expect from them, they are Pokemon but where is Misty? I didn't notice where she has gone",_ Ash wondered, _"Maybe I have to search her. I hope she'd not have weird choice like Pikachu and Azurill"_

Ash spotted Misty looking at something very closely. As Ash approached her he saw that she was looking at a beautiful chain bracelet with blue gem stone. He found it beautiful too.

"Misty?" Ash shook her a little.

"Oh! I am sorry, I didn't noticed you coming" She apologized..

"Yeah, You were too busy in staring this bracelet" This time he teased her.

"Oh. Ash, just look at this bracelet. It is too beautiful. You can gift this to your mother" Misty said with twinkle in her eyes. She was fascinated by the beauty of that bracelet but Ash was fascinated by Misty's expression.

"Hmm, let me see" Ash started inspecting it closely. He found it pretty too.

"And Ash, It is under your budget too" Misty said while looking at rate tag. They can easily afford it.

"Yeah, Okay I think I'm gonna buy this" Ash agreed, Pikachu and Azurill who silently joined them seemed to like their trainers idea too.

They went to cash counter. Ash thought something for a moment then

"Hey Misty, I think you should go outside and wait for me" Ash requested.

"Okay" Misty was little confused with his request but decided to follow it, _"Nothing is bad in waiting outside"_

As soon as Misty with her Azurill left Ash felt relieved as now he can do that which he can't do in her presence.

"Can you pack two bracelets same like this one?" Ash asked to salesman while showing him the same bracelet which Misty has chose for his mum.

"Sure, young man" Salesman said with a smile. He packed both the bracelets in separate bags.

Ash being smart put one bag inside other so Misty won't notice. He left the Pokemart to meet Misty.

On way Pikachu asked, "Pikapi Pika Pikachu-Pi?"(Ash, second bracelet is for Misty?)

"Yeah, did you notice Pikachu how much she was happy when she saw that bracelet" Ash asked Pikachu, Pikachu nodded. He added, "I bet she'd be happy If I'd gift her" Now Ash was beaming with happiness. Pikachu just smirked, _"Human these days"_

Ash soon reunited with Misty and they started walking together. Soon the same road has come where they were separated few years ago. Misty was feeling nostalgic at that thought. They faced each other.

"It was nice to meet you after long time Ash" Misty started little sad.

"Yeah, But I want to catch up with you 'cause of shopping we didn't get much time to talk" Ash frowned.

Misty thought for a second them came with a conclusion "Hey, why don't you come tomorrow at my gym, we could catch up"

Ash's mood brightened listening to her proposal, "Nice idea Mist" Ash said using his favourite nickname.

"I think it's time to go" Misty said with gloomy mood.

"Yeah, But we will meet tomorrow" Ash cheered her.

After goodbyes they continued their own path but this time they knew that they will meet tomorrow.

"Tomorrow will be fun, right Pikachu? Ash asked his faithful Pokemon.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered along with Ash.

"Oh, no!" Misty cried.

"Azu?" Her Pokemon asked.

"I forget to buy a present for Daisy" She said frowning, "How could I?" She sighed sadly.

"Azurill" It murmured. Suddenly an idea plopped into Misty's mind and she smirked.

"Maybe, day after tomorrow we have to make our way to Pallet town to pack Daisy's present"

 **A/N- So, my first Pokemon story is over.**

 **How's it?**

 **Did you like it? Sorry for all mistakes.**

 **See ya.**


End file.
